Only in a Dream
by debster35
Summary: When Bella and her sister Toni move to Forks, they encounter things that they only dare to dream of. yea its another sister-fic! Hope you enjoy! read and review please


**Hey everyone! Okay so this is my first Twilight story so I hope you like it!! There is one OC and that is, Toni. I am actually using her from one of my other stories because I like writing in her point of view.**

**Hope you enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does, I only own Toni!**

_Where am I? _

The light that woke me up was not from my bedroom window, with its white, billowy curtains and tinkling art craft I made in third grade. The rays bounced off my sister's bracelet, blinding me.

_Oh, right. I'm on a plane, heading to Forks, Washington._

The small window gave me a first glance at the vast mountains of Washington. I almost jumped out of my seat, too excited to sit still. I would be seeing my father for the first time in I don't know how long. Even while I packed my suitcase, I had music playing and I danced around the room reminiscing on the memories from Forks; the late night campfires, the cool breeze from the beaches, and most of all the thick, mystical woods surrounding the house. I would play in the woods for hours on end, pretending to be an Indian chief's daughter or a fairy princess. I wondered if I still had my pink wings, and if my dad would allow me to wear them, just for laughs.

My sister, Bella, seemed sort of excited to be back. If she was she didn't show it, but she wasn't a great actress, so I'm guessing this wasn't what she was hoping to do while mom and Phil were off across the country. She was quiet the whole plane ride, until I started talking to her.

"Ugh…Bella cover your bracelet, it's blinding me!" I said stretching in my small, third class seat.

"Sorry, how'd you sleep?"

"Good, are we there yet? I can't wait to see dad. Do you think he's found a girl yet?" I asked, knowing I was getting on her nerves.

"I don't know Toni. We'll just have to wait and see."

Wow. What a grouch. I guess she didn't sleep at all on the ride there.

We arrived at the airport, and I was the first one out of my seat with my carry-on bags and a big smile on my face.

Bella and I waited by the bag carousel for dad. When I saw him I ran up and jumped into his arms, "Hey dad, oh I missed you so much. How have you been? What's new in the neighborhood? Got any girls yet?"

"Well, it's good to see you too, Toni," he chuckled. He turned to Bella next with open arms, "Hey Bells, missed ya."

"Hey, Charlie, I missed you too," she walked up to him with a small smile. I hated when she called him Charlie. He was her dad, not some next door neighbor.

The ride to his house was quiet. Dad wasn't very good with small talk, or any kind of talking for that matter. So I did most of the talking; asking about his job and the high school here. I wanted to make sure I would be getting the education that the website said it would provide, honestly I was just saying that to make dad feel like he didn't have to worry about us getting into mischief, but what he doesn't know won't hurt him, right?

Bella and I had to share a room for the mean time, which would be difficult. I liked fun, bright colors and a lot of stuff to look at. I would find that when I sat in my room just thinking, having stuff in the room would help me think. Odd, I know, but that's what I liked, but Bella was more of a neutral color person. I could picture the room now. It would look like two couples fighting; one has there half how they want it and the other how they preferred it to be. After unpacking and some straightening out, dad informed us that his friend Billy and his son would be joining us for dinner that night.

I didn't really remember Billy or his son, Jacob, but I do remember mud pies and fishing with them.

I was in my room setting up my pictures from Arizona, with my friends and me goofing off and enjoying our teen years, when I heard what sounded like an old engine sputtering to stay alive. I leaned out my window and saw the source of the noise. An orange 1950's pick-up truck, decorated with scratches and a few minor dents, was sitting in our driveway. The passenger seat opened and someone hopped out and headed to the back of the truck.

"Toni! Company's here!" my dad yelled up the steps.

"Okay, coming!" I bounded down the stairs two at a time, and still beat my sister who was in the kitchen at the time, "Beat ya Bells. You're gunna have to be faster than that if you want a chance to eat the delicious pie you made for tonight, cause I'm all over that!" I giggled and ran out the door.

"There they are! Let me see the two girls that Charlie has been talking about since last month," Billy said. He sat in his wheelchair with his son behind him. They both donned a smile that went from ear to ear. I couldn't help but smile back and wave, "You girls have grown into such lovely, young ladies. How have you been?"

I was the first to answer, "Great! I'm glad to be back in Forks with my dad, and I'm already making friends," I said with a laugh at the end.

"Hey Billy, Jake, how have you guys been? It's been like what, a couple years since I've seen you guys last," Bella said, putting her hand out. She shook bother their hands and turned to the truck, "Nice, how does she drive?"

"Well, that's for us to know and you to find out, she's all yours Bella," Billy announced with a smile.

"You're kidding! Oh my gosh, thanks this, this is really great. Thanks so much," she gasped and opened the driver's side.

"Here get in, I'll show you the tricks of this old beast," Jacob said opening the passenger's side. I crawled into the cab and sat next to Bella with Jacob on the other side, "I rebuilt the engine and everything, so it should be up to speed, all 55 miles per hour of her, but that's better than nothing."

While he showed her how to operate the truck, I sat back and watched. Jacob's long hair was pulled back into a rubber band. His dark features were screaming Native American, and his white teeth radiated against his russet colored skin. I liked him; he was funny and was real easy to talk to. I'm usually shy around guys, but he made it seem like we've been best friends forever. Bella was excited to see him too. Even though she was a year older than both of us, she acted like age was nothing. She always tried to be mature around me to set the example, but with her old friend she was the five year old cowgirl I remembered. All three of us gathered in our room after the mechanic lesson and talked about everything and anything. When it was time for him to leave, Bella asked him if he needed a ride for school the next day.

"Oh, well I go to school on the reservation, but thanks anyway. I'll see ya around," he replied, then my dad took them home and my sister and I were left to get stressed out about our first day of a new school.

As I lay in bed that night, I thought about whether I wanted to stay here or make my home where ever mom and Phil did. I couldn't be sure yet, but I had a feeling that Forks was going to be a great place to live. Plus, I still had plenty of opportunities to make more friends and get to know this small town. Yes, it may be boring and not as sunny and warm as Arizona, but something would have to come up that made this place more likeable.

Maybe a murder mystery, I used to dream about being a detective, searching through my mom's house for clues and snooping through closets and drawers. That all stopped though when I was playing Scooby Doo with my sister when we were younger and we found ourselves face to face with perfectly packaged Christmas presents, mom wasn't too happy, and we lost the drive to keep playing. We never knew what we might have found next.

Whatever Forks held in store for us, I was sure we could handle it. Plus, I couldn't wait to show off my fun personality and make new friends.

Little did I know, those friends and experiences would plant my sister and me right into a whirlwind of trouble and adventures.

**Okay so there's my first chapter, a little short and repetitive. I'm not sure if I'm in character with Bella, Billy, Charlie and Jacob, but your reviews and comments will help me greatly!!**


End file.
